


Mapped

by Anyeong



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, genderbender fem luffy male nami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyeong/pseuds/Anyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffyko and Namizo are left in the sunny just when Usopp convinced Luffy to get herself a portrait. Little did she know Namizo has drawn her nude by imagination and now he wants it realistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapped

Okay, i'm officially obsessed with female Luffy. So embarassing that I can only write M-rated stuff right now but whatever. These things are so much faster to write than those plot-heavy stories and who has the time for _that_? Not me, unfortunately.

Disclaimer: One Piece is NOT MINE. o(O3O)o

* * *

**MAPPED**

* * *

Namizo frowns deeply as Luffy sits beside him on his table, while he's working on one of his maps. He refuses to give in to that pout. After all, he has _the_ strongest tolerance to it and he takes pride in that!

After all she's like this with _everybody_. No bloody way he's going to succumb.

"Nammiiii..."

His eyes twitches for the hundredth time and he puts his pen down, annoyed. " _What?_ **Why** do you need a portrait?!"

"Usopp says they have portraits because they were awesome!" " **I'm** awesome!"

"I don't care! I'm a navigator! Go get Usopp to draw you!"

"But I don't want _him_. I want Nami!"

His eyes widens at this and he turns his head to face the girl. "Why?"

She blinks. "Not sure. Maybe... you're a better artist?"

Nami stares at her for a long time before finally heaving out a heavy sigh. "You can't move though."

And she beams, and Nami's a bit glad he succumbed.

"YAY!"

xxx

He finishes literally less than 2 minutes later, having drawn her in secret (live, by memory, or by imagination) countless times before.

...To the point that if she finds his sketchbooks - with a lot of drawings of him imagining her _nude_ it would be very very humiliating.

"Finished yet?"

"Maybe." He lies and just watches her as she sits on his bed, unaware of how many times he touched himself there, yelling her name.

In any case, two minutes of stillness she is already impatient and flinching and he wonders how he'd be able to make her pose longer.

He sits up and is about to hand her the drawing when he decides to ask. "Where are you going to put this?"

"I'm giving it to Zoro!"

"What?

"Why?"

"Well... he says he likes my smile." She chuckles and shyly scratches her cheek. Nami frowns at this, deeply.

Zoro flirted with the captain? Ridiculous.

And it made him mad.

"What's wrong, Nami?"

"I want to draw you in a different way."

"Without clothes."

"Really? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Good point."

He turns away and readies a sketchpad. "Take off your clothes." he orders and with the rustle of clothing he an hear, he knows Luffy is doing just that.

He turns to see her upper body exposed now. Her skin is as smooth and supple as he had imagined, there's the way she takes off her clothes that was so seductive, too...

And the way her breast moves as her muscles does...

He wants to touch her. Badly.

Nami bites his fingers as if to wake himself up.

Luffy catches the gesture and, for some reason she doesn't know, she blushes under his stare.

Suddenly she's very shy to take off the rest of her clothes. Namizo notices the pause and looks at her, unable to hide his hungering eyes, but he keeps his professionalism.

He walks to her and thumb entering the side of her shorts, their bodies close together.

When she gives out a hum his eyes widens and he realizes she is red.

 _She's sensitive_.

And his blood boils just at that thought and he pushes down the rest of her clothes with renewed power.

He stares at her and she begins to cover herself up, confused at the newfound shyness.

He gapes, heart throbbing crazily, just happy he actually has an _effect_ on her. He is nowhere as strong as Zoro but to her, he is also a man.

He can stare at her all day, but he is quickly pulled back by her plead. "Nami...s-stop."

"A-Ah." he mumbles and he grabs the arms she covers herself with holding her arms with both his hand. He freezes as she is revealed to him and she becomes redder and redder under his stare.

He gulps but fights himself. He has promised to draw her nude, and draw her nude he will.

Still, as he positions her and his touches linger longer than needed.

" _Uhnn..."  
_

The sound senses poweful signals through his body and his fingers moves on their own and placing tentative teasing touches. She flinches and hums, obviously welcoming of his touches, and he almost does but he stops his hand determined to do his damned job.

He guides her to a sideways position on the bed, a comfortable position with her legs slightly crossed and her arms in front of her, teasingly covering her nipples and leaving it to the viewer's imagination.

He sits on his chair and crosses his legs (though that hurts so he stops). Namizo heats up under her stare as she watches him work.

"Stay still."

"I'll give you a reward. So stay still."

She does, for about two minutes. "I'll give you something better than meat."

So she does her best to stay still for more minutes.

Finally he finishes the first drawing. He is satisfied with it, finally having accurate representations of her nude form - and not just those based on his fantasies.

He wants to do more.

Epic boner be damned.

In any case, Luffy has noticed he's finished and relaxes a little, face flushed red from the tension. "My...reward..." she mewls, breathe a little uneven and he can see it with the way her breast moves as she breathes.

He grins at the sight and he walks to her, sitting on the side of the bed. She gestures to sit up, but he pushes her down and he gropes her breast.

Her eyes widens in shock. "What are you -"

"Your reward." he says and his hand on her breast moves to caress every part of it, making it bounce once, before he leans down and takes it into his mouth without warning.

She gasps. "...AHH!"

"N-Nami - w-what are y-you.. _AHHH_!

He rewards her with sucking her breast, his tongue moving around her nipples and its tip teasing her apex. "N-Nammiii...Ugghhhh!"

 _Kami-sama_... how he loves her sounds.

"N-No don't b-bite! Ah!"

As his mouth ravages her breast, his free hand moves around her body, like he is mapping her. And he is. And it feels _good_. "U-Ughn! Ahh...hmnn..."

It is there that he stops and he stands up, looking at her wanton form, juices flowing out her womanhood. He wants to lick it off and make her see stars... but again, he stops himself.

She has her eyes glued to the ceiling, still absorbing the shockwaves of pleasure that she experienced. She squirms under his touch, desperate to move. He holds her down, whispering on her ears. "I won't do it again if you move."

She is frozen and eyes glued on his, filled with lust, and he turns his eye away to keep himself from diving into her. He'd like to make two more drawings, if that's okay, he asks and she nods and he tells her he'll reward her again if she behaves.

He shifts her to a position with her back on the bed and guides her arms above her head, exposing her breast so tantilazingly he wants to devour it again.

He doesn't and he continues drawing. He only frames her upper body but it takes longer because his hands is shaking a little now.

Luffy is nearing her limit and she looks at him, pleading, as she shakily maintains her position her breast practically bouncing due to her heavy breathing."N-Nami..."

"Just... a little more." He says huffing, though mostly to his member because it is in such pain right now normal men would be gasping for air.

He practically throws the sketchpad on the floor when he's done and he hovers over her, his hand on traveling on her hand while the other making enticing circles on her stomach. He watches as she wiggles under him, desperate for more.

He smirks and leans down to lick the side of her face. "As a reward for being a good girl... Where do you want me to touch?"

Meekly, she points at the area between her legs.

He grins and bites her neck. "Why?"

"I-It... It's so... h-hot..."

And his hand travels from her stomach to her mounds. "Like this...?"

"Ughnn...!"

And he moves it in a vertical motion and she gasps at every stroke. He stops after a while and she glares at him. "D-Do it again!"

"Oh, how naughty." He says, grinning widely as ever and does as asked.

Though this time he inserts a finger and her back arches and it arches to its limit when he enters another one. Being made of rubber, the pain doesn't last long and she's moaning in pleasure after a few strokes.

"Ohhh g-gods...N-Namiiii..."

"G- _Gah_."

"Uhnnn..."

He pulls his hand out and she heaves out a breath of loss and he licks his cum-filled fingers right in front of her. She watches his movement, aroused, and her mouth opens slightly as if she can't breathe otherwise.

The sight sends more signals into his senses and he dips down to meet her lips.

He grabs the blanket beside her to stop himself from doing any more than kissing her to oblivion, exploring her mouth, and eating her delicious moans.

"Last one." He says just before standing up again, as coolly as humanly possible.

And he opens her up and he gulps at the sight fighting the urge to just strip off all his clothes and take her then and there.

He just watches her squirm, ignoring his hard member suffocating inside his pants, before finally lifting up his art materials and draws her one more time, standing just beside the bed.

I takes a lot longer to make a rough draft. He can barely even hold his pencil. "N-Nammiiii. H-Hurrryyyy..."

His penis shivers and he grunts and he doesn't realize Luffy has already moved until he feels a shock of pleasure on his pants. "...AH!"

The damned woman uses her palm to grind his clothed but extremely erect manhood and she does it with such speed he couldn't even move other than losing his sketchpad and pencil to the ground.

His knees buckle and his hand end on Luffy's shoulder to keep her from falling on his knees. "S-Stop... I'm...ahh...I'm going t-to...nghh..ahhh!...aaAAHH!"

Embarrassingly, he explodes a few seconds later, soaking his pants. "D-Damn y-you."

"It... looked painful." She says, half-lidded eyes showing the innocence that he loves.

"And you looked relieved..."

"Damn you." he says once more before pushing her down and - eyes never looking away from her luscious inviting form - he loses his clothes in the process.

He opens her legs up, and she bends them so they don't fall on the side of the bed. He kneels down on the floor and pulls her by the legs and her womanly mounds meets his lips a second later.

Her back arches as far as it can and she squirms as she feels his tongue dart in and out of her womanhood, his fingers playing around with her soft cheeks, clit ravaged by his thumb. "A-Aaah...hnnggg...aahhh..."

"Anghhh...! ahhh!...Ahhh!"

He stops for a moment, looking up at the beautiful sight she makes and she looks down at him, pleading for him to continue. He blows on her clit and she shudders. "How did it feel?"

"G-Good... very good..."

"Only I can make you feel this way, understand?" "Don't you go asking someone else to do this."

"Y-Yes... ahhh! T-There...ahhh"

"Namiii... good! ahhh.. s-so _good_."

When he feels her interior muscles twitching he knows she is close, and he ravages her even harder. She spurts out her fluids into his face and mouth and he licks her clean, and she can only gasp and moan and grasp for air.

He swallows what he can before he creeps up the bed with his knee between her legs and arms on her side to support his weight. His filled lips meets her luscious ones as they begin a series of wet kisses. When they part for air, his lips still touches her skin. "You're so beautiful..."

" _Hmn..._ " She mumbles dreamily, still needy for more.

She looks down then and sees his manhood. Her eyes widens at its sheer _size_. "N-Nami... i-it's shaking."

"Whose fault is this?"

"Eh?"

He opens up her legs and grazes it with her luscious valley. "A-Ahh!" and he rubs it continuously feeling his erect manhood gather more and more juice. She wraps her arms around him and he hastens his pace when he feels her fingernails graze him, needing _more_.

Soon, he is recharged and he lines his length to where it will soon thrust. "I'm going to enter."

She nods, pleading. "Y-Yes, Nami. G-Go inside m-me..."

Her words alone sends his half of his member into her and much more forcibly than he has intended. "Aaaaaahhhhh...! It hurts! Ah! T-Take it out...ah!"

But he _can't_ take it out, even when he wants to. He continues to thrust, though slowly and not going any deeper. "ahhh... ahhhh...ahh..."

"Shall I still pull it out?"

"...n-no... ughn...ahhh..." Then her body begins to curl in ecstasy and need. "N-Nami..ahh...D-deeper...F-F-Faster."

And she needs to say nothing else before he thrusts into her deeper. She screams in pain but like before, her rubber body allowed her to recover quickly. Namizo, on the other hand, was gasping for air.

"A-Ahh! L-Luffy you're so _tight_... ahh!" he yells his arm crumbling to his elbow and he desperately begins to move because his body his screaming for it. She thrashes under him, unable to hold all the sensations he is triggering within her.

"N-Nami! Ahh! I-I'm m-m-meltiiinggg..."

She gasps when he goes even deeper. "I...I can't t-take...ah! S-So w-warm! .. _.ah_!"

He continues to thrust in and out of her - desperate hungry and like a wild animal - and he thinks the way the bed is creaking it'd have been destroyed if it isn't made of Adam's wood.

"A-Ahh...nggh...ahhh!... ahh...! ahh!..a! N-Nami...a-ahhh!"

He grabs her hips to angle his entry and she gasps. He has hit her sweet spot and he barrages it with unfathomable attacks.

"AHH...!AHHH!...AHHH!...NGHAHHH!...AHHH!"

He feels like he was going to explode, and he is doing his best to make it happen. He thrusts harder and deeper and faster and when his penis shivers he yells. "S-Shit L- _LUFFY_!"

"N-Nami...ahh! Ahh! I-I'm g-AH!...AH!"

Fireworks are sent through out their bodies, and - even if they were sore, tired, and barely breathing - they've never felt so alive.

xxx

"Luffy."

_"Hmn?"_

"Just so you know... I didn't finish my last drawing."

He'd have a sketchpad filled with her before the day ends.

**END!**

* * *

**Thank you for reading.  
**

**Don't go anywhere without leaving a review, a comment, or any of the sort please!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Hope you leave a comment for me!


End file.
